


The Evolutions: Imagines

by italianfang



Series: The Evolutions [3]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Imagines, Out of Character, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianfang/pseuds/italianfang
Summary: It's time we take a peak into the lives of the Evolutions to catch up on what's happened since the last time we heard from them.*Ongoing until I finish the series and/or run out of ideas[ Credit goes to Julie Plec, Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, Jeff Davis and Stephenie Meyer for the creation of their characters as well as TVD, TO, TW, and Twilight. ]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Evolutions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858144
Kudos: 1





	1. Milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first imagine starring Ezra, Jaxon and the Mikaelson siblings. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1 - Milkshake

_Feat. Ezra and Jaxon_

* * *

Scene 1: Felinophile

Ezra's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when my dad said yes to getting a cat. It was like a dream come true. I had mentioned how I actually owned a cat before I evolved which made my dad quick to offer me some money for a 'replacement'. Granted, we'd have to be wary about Uncle Klaus since he's part werewolf, but I'm sure the cat will warm up to him once they get used to each other.

My Uncle Kol had driven me to the local pet store and in his exuberance he almost ran over a pedestrian.

He told me he'd be more careful, but I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. Being a vampire for so long has made me apathetic towards human life. Uncle Kol took notice of this as we pulled into a parking spot at Happy Paws. He didn't question me, however, as I opened the passenger side door and got out. Soon, my Uncle Kol and I were strolling through the front door, and I immediately went over to the cat section.

Kol's POV

When Ezra and I entered the quaint shop my niece instantly left my side heading over to her desired section of the store. I just chuckled, amusement shining in my eyes, as I watched her interact with the feline species. I made my way over to see if she had grown attached to any of them yet. It seemed she was still looking, so I casually glanced around taking a look at the cats myself. It wasn't even a second later that Ezra and I laid eyes on the newest member of our family.

Klaus' POV

If there was one downside to being a werewolf/vampire hybrid it'd have to be the instinct to hate cats. Fortunately, this was never a problem... Until now.

Ezra's POV

When Uncle Kol and I arrived back home I was absolutely jubilant. I had just adopted a feline friend that would now serve as the child I'm not able to have. To say Jaxon was excited would be an understatement. He once mentioned that he was allergic to cats before he evolved which sucked because he had always wanted one. So, now that there is a cat about to be welcomed into the family, well, Jaxon had a hard time wiping the grin off his face.

The only person who didn't seem too happy about Milkshake's arrival was Uncle Klaus.

_A Couple Hours Later_

Jaxon's POV

"Come here, Milkshake! Dinner time!" When I announced this the 2 year old Snowshoe cat that Ezra and I have grown to adore came skidding into the dining hall at full speed.

This caused Ezra and I to laugh as I set down the sleek, black bowl with Milkshake's name on it on the floor next to a matching bowl filled with water.

"Good girl, Milkshake." Ezra praised as she bent down to pet the cat's head.

3rd Person POV

A few minutes later everyone was settled down at the dinner table. Once it seemed everyone had their plates the Mikaelson family dug in and enjoyed their meal. Though, it wasn't until Milkshake decided to jump up on Klaus' lap and settle there that the family was actually deemed whole.

Kol couldn't help but tease his brother. "Look at that! Milkshake made friends with the dog!"

Everyone laughed at the statement, but what surprised them most was Klaus' little chuckle and endearing comment towards the cat. "Well, dogs don't know what they're missing out on."


	2. Lupus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's imagine #2 starring Ezra and a certain black wolf.

Chapter 2 - Lupus

_Feat. Ezra_

* * *

Scene 2: Constellation Consolation

Ezra's POV

The dark wooden door slammed shut behind me as I let out a huff and zipped away. I wasn't even fazed by the chilly night air nipping at my bare skin as I rushed into the woods aiming to put as much distance between me and the screeching voices back home as possible. My father had left the night before to go on some sort of business trip which meant the peace keeper of the family wouldn't be around to stop any fights from breaking out. Unfortunately, my Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol did sometimes fight and since Uncle Klaus was also out of the house for the time being nobody would be able to stop the two from hashing it out.

That's how I ended up in the woods. The greenery always seemed to put my mind at ease especially at night. Gazing up at all the twinkling stars in the sky just wrapped me in a sense of security. I eventually came to a stop when I reached a special clearing I had found the other day when I was out wandering around. It was an open field with nothing but trees surrounding it which enabled me to have a clear view of the sky above.

I plopped down right in the center of the meadow. I laid on my back resting my head on my arms attempting to clear my mind of all the stressful thoughts of today. I was almost at peace when I heard some sort of rustling. I used my vampire hearing to listen around and I quickly determined that the sound must've been coming from the tree line to my right. I was proved correct when a shadow flashed across my vision and a black wolf nearly the size of a bear came prowling out of the undergrowth. I immediately recognized the wolf to be my Uncle Klaus.

3rd Person POV

Ezra noticed the wolf had become a bit skeptical when he saw her laying in the grass alone. She bet it was due to the smell of emotions rapidly pouring off of her in waves. Klaus had always been hesitant when dealing with his niece and her emotions. He and Ezra both knew it was because he himself wasn't very good with the fickle thing. So, it definitely came as a surprise when he found himself padding over to the young girl's side.

Klaus' POV

No matter how much resistance I had to dealing with emotions I still found myself treading over to the patch of grass where I saw my niece laying. Thankfully, my wolf realized this girl was family, so I didn't have to worry about accidentally attacking her. Elijah would most definitely have my head if there was even a scratch on her body.

When I arrived in the middle of the clearing my wolf took full control as he sidled up next to Ezra on the ground. It wasn't in my nature to be timid, but for some reason my wolf had a change of temper. Once my wolf was seemingly comfortable I heard my niece faintly whisper, "Uncle Kol and Aunt Bekah are fighting. I couldn't handle the yelling, so I came here. Stargazing usually helps calm me down."

My wolf gave a little grumble, but instead of ignoring the girl he nudged her shoulder with his nose. When she turned around to face me my wolf decided to lick her face. I assume it was his way of trying to comfort her. It seemed to have worked since Ezra's lips quipped up slightly.

For the rest of the night we just laid there basking in each other's presence seeking out the comfort that was being provided. By the time the sun rose the next morning we were both fast asleep.


	3. Date With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, but to be honest I didn't have much inspiration for it. The idea just came to my head, so I thought I'd attempt it. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3 - Date With Death

_Feat. Jaxon_

* * *

Scene 3: Uncle Stefan's Request

Jaxon's POV

"Good morning, Jaxon." Uncle Stefan greeted me as he stood at the stove cooking what smelled like crispy bacon.

I yawned out my own good morning as I settled on a bar stool facing the direction the delicious aroma was coming from.

"Sleep well?" The usual broody vamp asked in what sounded like an unusual chirpy tone.

"Yeah, I did. Why are you so cheery this morning?" The question came out before I even had time to process it. Before I could apologize a groan was heard coming from the top of the stairs. It seemed my dad was awake, but definitely not in good spirits.

"Don't get him started, Jaxon! He's already rubbed it in my face a thousand times!" Uncle Stefan just chuckled as he plated the bacon he just fixed.

"What do you mean 'get him started'? Is there something I should know?" I looked between my dad and uncle with a confused frown on my face. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Yes, my little nephew, there is definitely something you should know. I scored a da-." Before he could finish his sentence my dad slapped a hand over his mouth muffling the words. It wasn't until my uncle bit him that he was able to inform me of his upcoming date with a blonde chick named Ashley.

"Well, that's great!" I smiled as he placed a plate of breakfast in front of me. I immediately dug in completely unaware of the looks my dad and uncle were throwing each other. It wasn't until Uncle Stefan cleared his throat that I looked up. He acted like he wanted to ask me something.

"What's on your mind, Uncle Stefan?" My question prompted him to say what he was thinking, but the words that slipped from his mouth were totally unexpected.

"I was wondering if you could maybe help me get ready?" He seemed to wince as he asked this, possibly afraid of what my reaction would be.

Though, even through my surprise I gave my uncle a bright smile and assured him that I would help prepare him for his date. This caused Uncle Stefan to let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, not that he needed it, but he did it more as a human instinct.

"Thank you, Jaxon." He whispered.

"No problem, Uncle Stefan."


End file.
